Amores Inesperados (segunda temporada)
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Las cosas para los chicos no están nada bien ya que casi todos tienen sus problemas amorosos, ya sean triángulos, rompimientos, no ser correspondido, ser acosados entre otras cosas y algunos están peores que otros ¿Pero al final todos terminaran felices con la persona que ama? ¿Y cual sería el costo de lograr esto? descúbranlo aquí. Style, Dip, Creek y parejas Crack.


**AMORES INESPERADOS (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de Amores Inesperados que fue en realidad mi primer fic de romance Yaoi :O, así que espero que les guste ;D y como siempre he dicho South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de MÍ propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA ETAPA**

Un joven pelinegro estaba recostado en su cama con el brazo derecho cruzado detrás de su cabeza mientras sostenía con su mano libre la fotografía de una bella chica.

-Linda…- susurró él un poco triste, pero luego sonrió- no sé cómo está pasando todo esto, pero si sigue así podríamos volvernos pareja- dijo esto para luego darle un beso a la foto de la chica- pero ahora tengo que hacer el primer capítulo de la nueva temporada de todo lo que pasó en este universo para dárselo a #1 para que siga con la historia que está haciendo basada en todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí- dicho esto separó de su cama y se dirigió a una mesa en dónde estaba un computador portátil- ahora… ¿Cómo carajos voy a comenzar el capítulo?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se sentaban en una silla y se frotaba la quijada- ¿Cómo comienzo… cómo comienzo…?- se siguió preguntando mientras daba unas vueltas en la silla.

-¿Problemas, Romeo?- le preguntó de repente otro joven exactamente igual a él, solo que a diferencia suya tiene un número uno en el pecho mientras que él tiene un número 4 y estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana.

-¡Ah! Hola Luis Carlos #1- le dio la bienvenida el otro pelinegro- que bueno que llegaste, ya que tengo un problema con…- le iba decir lo que le pasaba, pero el otro colombiano lo interrumpió.

-Sí, sí ya sé, ya sé lo que pasa no me digas. No sabes cómo iniciar el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de todo lo que ha pasado en este mundo para que yo pueda comenzar a hacer la nueva temporada de Amores Inesperados en el universo en el que estoy establecido- le dijo ya un poco molesto e irónico asombrándolo mucho.

-¿Pero cómo sabes e…?- no pudo preguntarle porque de nuevo fue interrumpido por su otra extensión.

-Porque es la misma mierda que les ha estado pasando a #2 y #3- le dijo cortante y sin cambiar de semblante- mira, tengo un poco deprisa, así que iré al grano. Para comenzar con la segunda temporada debes hacer un resumen desde tu punto de vista de todo lo que pasó en la temporada anterior para que así los lectores que no la leyeron sepan lo más importante- le dijo de forma apresurada.

-Un resumen de lo que paso en la temporada anterior desde mi punto de vista… ¡Esa es…!-

-Una excelente idea- hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo- si eso ya lo sé, después de todo por algo yo soy el #1- le dijo el otro latino sonriendo de forma arrogante señalando con su pulgar derecho el símbolo que tienen en el pecho.

-Pero no lo eres por voto popular- le dijo el #4 riendo un poco.

-Bueno, entonces ya sabes que hacer. Ahora sin más me retiro ya que tengo que…- el #1 no pudo seguir hablando ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡CARLITOS!- exclamó una chica alta, un poco más alta que cualquiera de los dos colombianos, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño cortado en capas, ojos marrones, vestía un pantalón de mezquilla oscuro, suéter gris y botas negras- ¿En dónde has estado metido Carlitos? Prometiste ayudarme a que todos los chicos gays en mi universo terminaran felices y con color de rosas y galleticas y bebiendo leche- le dijo muy molesta la recién llegada.

-¿Fer-Fernanda? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Sí tú no tenías el poder de viajar de universo paralelo a universo paralelo ¿Oh sí?- le preguntó el Alarcón #1 muy asombrado mientras que el #4 no sabía que decir ante todo ese rollo.

-No lo sé, supongo que son errores de tu propio guión al escribir todo esto o errores de la continuidad de espacio tiempo. Como sea no importa ya que tú regresaras en este instante a ese universo jovencito- dicho esto se le acercó y lo sujeto de la oreja izquierda y literalmente lo comenzó a arrastrar al estilo anime por supuesto.

-¡HAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYY Espera, tengo que!- se quejó muy adolorido el #1- ¡#4 ayúdame!- le pidió a su extensión.

-Lo siento compadre, pero esa chica se ve bastante loca- le dijo el otro pelinegro muy preocupado.

-¡Hijo de la…! ¡Me las pagaras muy caro cuando regrese #4!- le amenazo ya bastante molesto.

-Pero tú eres yo y no soportarías hacerle un daño a nuestro hermoso rostro- le dijo el otro latino de forma arrogante y vanidosa mientras se acariciaba la cara con su mano izquierda.

-¡Me lleva la…!-siguió exclamando muy molesto el #1.

-¡Vamos Carlos!- le dijo Fer para que enseguida los dos desaparecieran en una especie de portal- y a propósito ¿Sabes dónde está y que está haciendo ahora Coyote?- le preguntó al mismo tiempo que viajaban a través de las diferentes realidades que existen para llegar a su fic de: Life After Seventeen.

-No lo sé, creo que él último que lo vio fue mi #3 en su universo de la segunda temporada de Los Vengadores de South Park- le dijo el pelinegro sobándose su oreja- ¿Y qué ha pasado de nuevo en ese universo en dónde casi todos los chicos tienen problemas románticos y ese tipo de cursilerías?- le preguntó con mucho interés.

-No sé, al estarte buscando por todos lados no he podido estar pendiente de todo lo que les pasa a ellos- le dijo otra vez molestándose preocupando un poco al colombiano.

-Pero que tipa tan rara- se dijo a sí mismo el Luis Carlos #4 rascándose la cabeza- mejor no sigo perdiendo más tiempo y comienzo a escribir el resumen de lo que pasó la temporada anterior- dicho esto se tronó los dedos y empezó a escribir en su portátil.

Esto empezó el primer día del nuevo año escolar en el penúltimo año de secundaria, ya que el culón de Eric Cartman había estado esparciendo unos "rumores" sobre que Stan y Kyle eran pareja y como dice ese viejo y conocido refrán: "Los rumores y chismes se mueven más rápido que la velocidad de la luz" todas las personas de la escuela se enteraban de eso.

Algunos, como yo, en realidad no se asombraban por eso ya que los dos al ser "Los Súper Mejores Amiguitos" era de esperarse que dieran ese siguiente paso en su relación, especialmente porque otros "Súper Mejores Amiguitos" como el pobre diablo de Damien y el pequeño y angelical Pip ya se habían hecho pareja, lo mismo pasa con el cara dura de Craig con el loquillo y paranoico de Tweek.

Aunque otras personas no estaban para nada felices por esos rumores y no daban por hecho de que ellos dos ya eran noviecitos y una de esas personas era por supuesto Wendy que estaba sumamente preocupada y triste por la posibilidad de que Stan la haya dejado o engañando con Kyle, a pesar de que no había pruebas concretas de que ellos si eran noviecitos.

De hecho, gran parte de la trama de la primera temporada giró en torno a ella y los problemas y desgracias que le sucedía por la supuesta relación entre Stan y Kyle y eso solamente era la punta del Iceberg de todos los problemas y acontecimientos que ocurrieron.

Así que primero sigamos enfocándonos en los dos súper amiguitos, no eran puros chismes lo de su relación, era la pura verdad ya que una vez los descubrí cuando se besaban en la parte trasera de la escuela, no podía negar que si me sorprendió un poco de que todos los chismes y sospechas eran reales, así que tuve que fingir un poco cuando ellos y Kenny me fueron a pedir ayuda para que hiciera que sufrieran un fingido accidente como parte de un plan para que sus padres aceptaran su noviazgo.

Pero ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de las tensiones y ánimos que causaban entre varios de los demás chicos y las chicas, créanme; no tengo que usar mis poderes mentales y psíquicos para darme cuenta de lo que los demás sentían a causa de su relación.

Como por ejemplo Christopher, mejor dicho el Topo. Él le tiene cierto cariño y "aprecio" a Kyle, así es al "rudo, cabrón e indomable mercenario francés" le gusta el judío pelirrojo y se ha tratado de hacer más cercano a él y le tiene muchos celos a Stan y siempre le asesinaba con la mirada.

Stan en realidad tiene unos cuantos enemigos y el Topo no es el peor de todos ellos. Estaría muy difícil cual es el peor de todos ya que el resto son el culón de Cartman, el gorila de Jack y el caballerito refinado de Gregory, ellos también lo odian no porque les guste Kyle como al francés, sino porque les gusta Wendy y les molesta que ella sufra por culpa de él que la ha ignorado muchas veces, por no decir que la ha mandado al carajo y se la han tratado de ganar de alguna forma y a su estilo.

Gregory siendo el amanerado educado que es, se comportaba de forma caballerosa y culta con ella y siendo todo un lameculos servicial ofreciéndole ayuda cada vez que veía que estaba en una situación más o menos complicada, dudo que estar besándole así el culo y el coño vaya hacer que ella desarrolle alguna especie de sentimiento asía él.

El culo gordo como es de esperarse, no jugaba limpiamente, es más; él originalmente inventó los chismes del noviazgo de Stan y Kyle para así crear una ruptura entre él y Wendy para tener una oportunidad sin saber que lo que decía era la pura verdad y le pidió a Butters que tratara de obtener información acerca de ella cuando la fuera a ver ya que el marica de Garrison nos puso a todos nosotros a hacer un trabajo en pareja y a él le toco hacer equipo con Wendy.

El cavernario de Jack hacía algo más o menos lo mismo que el culón, oh sea pedirle ayuda a Butters y que también averiguara cosas sobre ella y decírselas. Aunque… hay algo de Jack que lo diferencia de Gregory y de Cartman, ya que a diferencia del primero que considera a Wendy un desafío digno a su altura porque tiene un gran carácter y que a diferencia del culo gordo que la considera la única persona que está a su altura y que es "digna" de ser de su interés, el primo mayor de Butters parece… no estoy seguro de esto, pero parece que está interesada en ella porque le recuerda a alguien del pasado… no sé de quién se trate pero de ellos tres tal vez sea el que tenga más posibilidades de ganarse a Wendy, sobre todo si Butters es de su entera confianza.

En cuanto a Butters… él parece estar desarrollando algún sentimiento hacia Wendy, ya que la ha estado apoyado y ayudando de varias formas, al principio no me pareció muy correcto de que él estuviera así de cerca con ella ya que había aceptado ayudar al culón a cambio de que este le diera 10 dólares por cada cosa que le dijera de Wendy y si esta se enteraba de esto podría rajarle la cara a golpes cuando pierda de nuevo la cabeza, pero quién sabe… tal vez si los planetas se alinean correctamente, podría llegar a tener algo con ella.

Volviendo a los que odian a Stan, aparte del Topo, Cartman, Gregory y Jack, hay un quinto que le tiene filo y ese es Frambuesa, quiero decir Gok´Zarah mejor conocido como Mint Berry Crunch. Lo odia no porque tenga algún tipo de interés en Kyle o en Wendy, sino porque le gusta otro rubiecito muy religioso, amable y estúpidamente considerado.

Y no, no me estoy refiriendo al pequeño Pip si es lo que están pensando, sino al pequeño Gary Harrison. Correcto, aunque no lo crean a Frambuesa le gusta el mormón pero es muy tímido para decirle lo que siente, a pesar de que su hermana gótica Henrietta le dijo que se armara de cojones para confesarle lo que siente.

¿Pero por qué entonces odia a Stan por eso? Pues porque Gary una vez confesó que le gustaba, eso había sido como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría a Frambuesa y más al darse cuenta de que el mormón sufría mucho porque Stan obviamente nunca le correspondería sus sentimientos.

Y si no fuera suficiente con eso, alguien le dio una salvaje golpiza a Gary, todos sus amigos del Team rubio se preocuparon mucho por él, sobre todo Frambuesa que casi le saca la mierda a los golpes al pobre diablo de Damien cuando hizo una broma al respecto. Nunca nadie había visto así de molesto a Frambuesa y pobre del que haya sido el que golpeo a Gary ya que si lo descubren… tal vez le mande flores a la tumba.

¿Pero quién fue el que lo golpeo? Supuestamente fue alguien de nuestro mismo curso el que lo atacó ¿Quién habrá sido? Ummm… podría usar mis poderes mentales para enseguida descubrir al agresor, pero eso le quitaría lo divertido, así que habría que hacer una lista de sospechosos.

Eso será en otro momento. Ahora sigamos con los demás problemas románticos como por ejemplo… ¡El de Thomas! Ya que a él le gusta Bradley. De nuevo habrá muchas personas con una expresión de ¡¿WTF?! Pues así es, él está enamorado del otro marica ese, pero le pasa algo parecido a lo que le ocurre a Frambuesa y es que es un amor no correspondido ya que Bradley, como todo el mundo sabe, está enamorado de Butters.

Eso es algo que lo pone muy triste, pero a Jack se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de ir a pedirle ayuda al pobre diablo de Damien y a Pip para hacer alguna especie de plan para que el rubio rizado se enamore del rubio de Tourette que consiste que él le salve la vida cuando este en una situación potencialmente mortal ya que si está enamorado de Butters no es solo por el hecho de que le haya dado darse cuenta de que no había nada malo con ser gay, sino porque le salvó el culo y si Thomas lo salva, se enamorara de él.

Aunque no hay que ser científico para darse cuenta de que Jack no ayuda a Thomas con Bradley porque sea un buen amigo suyo, sino para que así Bradley deje de estar TAN obsesionado por Butters y no ande tras de él ya que no le hace nada de gracia de que un maricón de primera clase como él le guste su primo.

Regresando con los temas amorosos… los pequeños hermanos de Jack, Ed y Brittany, también tiene problemas con eso; bueno en realidad solamente la pequeña prima de Butters ya que hay dos pretendientes que están tras su culo.

Y esos son el enano pelirrojo de Doguie y el patán antipático de Mark Romper Stromper. No sé quién de estos sea el que se logre ganar el corazón de Brittany y está MUY difícil de que alguno pueda hacer que ella desarrolle algún sentimiento hacía cualquiera ellos ya que hay un gran obstáculo. Y ese es por supuesto el gorila de Jack, como todos saben es el sumamente sobreprotector con sus hermanitos y nunca dejaría que alguien se les acercara con ese tipo de intenciones, especialmente si es alguien como Mark a quién ha molido a golpes cada vez que se trata de pasar de listo con ella.

Pero puede que él tenga más chances que el pelirrojo ya que una vez le salvó la vida a la pequeña rubia cuando casi la atropellan, eso le da puntos, especialmente porque tuvo el descaro de pedirle como premio que le diera un besito. Tal vez le pueda llegar a pasar lo mismo con respecto a Butters, si los planetas se llegaran a alinear correctamente se produciría alguna especie de milagro y vivan felices eternamente.

Hablando de vivir eternamente… eso me recuerda al degenerado de Kenny y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de lástima hacía él ya que una vez me confesó de que le gustaba Kyle y que se sentía muy triste cuando le dijo que si era en verdad novio de Stan pero que como sabía que los dos eran el uno para el otro, no quiso interferir en su relación de alguna manera y que de hecho los iba a ayudar a que su plan de confesarse ante sus padres resulte exitoso; tal vez sea un pervertido y enfermo de primera clase, pero es muy leal.

Lo es tanto que no le hizo para nada de gracia cuando supo que al Topo le gusta Kyle, afortunadamente ha tenido la suficiente paciencia para no reclamarle y decirle que se mantenga alejado de él y si esto llegase a pasar… creo que la cabeza de alguno de los dos va a rodar en el piso. Aunque las cosas no son del todo malas para él ya que parece ser que le está tirando ojitos a su vieja novia de la niñez, Tammy Warner y espero que retomen lo que sea que alguna vez empezaron.

De seguro muchos se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo es que se todo eso de los chicos? Pues digamos que… me he tomado la "pequeña" molestia de observar lo que les pasa a todos, como en este mundo paralelo no existen enemigos súper poderosos contra los que enfrentarme para divertirme, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar de chizmón.

¿Entonces qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso no estoy metido en algún problema cursi y romántico? Pues yo no soy imparcial así que también tengo mis propios asuntos.

Cuando llego a un mundo paralelo como este en el que los chicos de South Park están metidos en situaciones románticas y empalagosas, por lo general no suelo interactuar mucho con ellos, sobre todo si se trata del tipo Yaoi ya que yo no bateo de ese equipo; pero si me he quedado aquí por tanto tiempo es por algo, mejor dicho… (Me sonrojo un poco) por alguien.

Y ese alguien es una hermosa chica de pelo rubio rizado llamada Bebe. Tal vez mis extensiones #1, #2 y #3 no se hayan dado cuenta o no le quieran dar importancia a lo que voy a decir, pero nos está faltando muy importante y eso es el amor (sí, sé que esto sonó MUY cursi) pero es la verdad.

Verán hace mucho tiempo inicié mis viajes por todos los Multi-Universos que existen en busca de nuevos desafíos y emociones al enfrentarme a enemigos súper poderosos que estén a mi altura o buscando la forma en como divertirme a lo grande y al dividirme en 4 partes he logrado cubrir mucho terreno y conseguido eso en varias ocasiones.

Pero como dije ahorita, hace falta la emoción del amor y yo… bueno yo NUNCA fui precisamente un Don Juan ni un príncipe encantador ni cuando era una persona "normal" ni ahora que soy uno de los hombres más poderosos de todos los Multi-Universos y no he tenido mucha suerte con las chicas y aunque he tenido uno que otro momento de diversión con alguna tipa que me he creado al imaginármela usando mis poderes, no es precisamente lo mismo que el amor.

Así que esto me lleva a la situación por la que estoy pasando ahora, me gusta mucho la Bebe de este mundo, que a diferencia de las Bebes de otros universos paralelos que he visitado, no es una puta guarra de primera clase, como la madre de Cartman, que se trata de coger y acostar con todo chico que se le cruce en el camino; la Bebe de este mundo me gusta porque tiene mucha más dignidad y honor que cualquiera de ellas, que seguramente mis tres extensiones ya se las habrán tirado en algún otro momento.

Pero había un pequeño pero muy importante inconveniente para que Bebe y yo pudiéramos si quiera tener algo y ese inconveniente era un pedazo de marica chillón que ama los tacos ¿Adivinen quién es? Pues se trata del pendejo de Clyde.

Ese pedazo de floripondio y Bebe han sido novios desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de que yo llegara y me estableciera en este mundo paralelo, aunque eso no debió de haber sido sorpresa para mí ya que existen varios universos paralelos en donde ellos dos son pareja. Pero aun así le tengo rencor y filo pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer ya que siempre he sido muy tímido para decir y expresar lo que siento, especialmente si es hacía una linda chica.

Pero de nuevo, otra vez los planetas parecen estar alineándose ya que cuando el marica de Garrison formó los equipos para los proyectos, me tocó con Bebe y no podía negar que estaba muy emocionado por eso y no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad y usé los pocos "encantos" que tengo para hacer que ella se fijara en mí.

De nuevo la suerte pareció sonreírme cuando ella y el maricón de Clyde tuvieron una discusión y hubo un pequeño lapsus en el que estaban separados. Usualmente no me gusta aprovechar que alguien esté en una delicada para hacer mi jugada, pero como dice ese viejo y conocido refrán: "En la guerra y el amor todo se vale" y más cuando Bebe una vez recurrió a mí para pedirme opinión sobre la decadente relación de Wendy con Stan y por eso dimos un pequeño paseo.

Hace tiempo que no me había sentido así de feliz y más cuando ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando hizo eso enseguida me puse a saltar y hacer maromas de la alegría ¡Qué gran felicidad sentí en ese momento!

En cuanto al gaznápiro de Clyde… sinceramente me valía un cuerno lo que le llegara a pasar, pero otras personitas también estaban felices por su conflicto con Bebe y esos eran Token y Kevin ya que ellos andan tras el culo de él que es tan estúpido que no se da cuenta de las claras indirectas que ellos hacen.

Eso sí, los dos tuvimos que ajustar cuantas cuando tuvo el puto descaro de gritarle a Bebe, eso no me hizo para nada de gracia y nos batimos a un duelo a las trompadas; con mis poderes fácilmente lo habría dejado hecho mierda pero como eso sería algo muy injusto y cobarde de mi parte, decidí pelear a su mismo nivel cuando le di a Bebe todos mis poderes ya que ella es en realidad de mi total confianza.

Aunque debo reconocer que me estaba costando un poco de trabajo sacarle la mierda a los golpes, tal vez sea por el hecho de que al dividirme en cuatro partes mi gran habilidad en el combate mano a mano también se divide en cuatro y solo tengo la cuarta parte de la habilidad de patear culos; pero con esto era suficiente para casi rajársela, hasta que el puto metiche de Josh Meyers interfirió ayudando al marica ese.

Me encabroné tanto que también le quise partir la madre, pero Bebe dijo basta y no tuve más opción que perdonarle el pellejo a ese pendejo, pero al menos lo único bueno de eso es que parece que han roto por completo.

Pero si creyeron que la pelea entre ese pendejo y yo fue buena, no es nada comparado con lo que hiso Wendy cuando Stan y Kyle reconocieron públicamente ser pareja, eso la dejo destrozada y estaba inconsolable pero su tristeza y dolor fueron reemplazadas un momento por la ira y la locura dejándolos hechos puré de papas a los golpes y de hecho ¡Casi mató a Kyle cuando le quiso golpear con un extintor! Pero afortunadamente para él Jack, Gregory y Butters intervinieron y detuvieron a Wendy a duras penas haciendo que recobrara el juicio.

Y para rematar las cosas para ella, sus padres se enteraron de lo que hizo y la castigaron severamente, no puedo evitar sentir lastima hacia ella ya que en poco tiempo su vida se fue directo al demonio.

Y hablando de maricón mayor… eso me recuerda al pobre diablo de Damien. Al parecer él, Pip y Craig y Tweek son los únicos que no tienen problemas amorosos ni nada de eso. Oh eso creía ya que he notado que él últimamente se ha vuelto más pobre diablo de lo que es, en el sentido de que parece ser que sus poderes infernales han disminuido, no sabía porque le pasaba eso hasta que recordé unas historias y leyendas que decían que si un demonio o ser infernal lograba desarrollar sentimientos positivos como el amor, eso disminuiría todos sus poderes infernales, creo que eso sería lo más "lógico" para explicar lo que le está pasando al pobre diablo.

¿Pero entonces que hará? ¿Seguirá con el pequeño Pip corriendo el riesgo de perder sus insignificantes poderes infernales y volverse alguien "normal"? ¿Oh elegirá estos por encima de su lindo angelito? Cualquier decisión que toma le resultará muy perjudicial, solo espero que tome la correcta.

Ahora que ya expliqué todos los problemas amorosos que hay, analicemos lo que le pasó a Gary… Ummm… ¿Quién habrá sido el que lo atacó de esa forma? Debió de haber sido alguien que lo odie mucho o que le tenga un gran rencor personal… él es muy amigable con todos, así que no creo que tenga enemigos… Pero puede ser que haya alguien que odie su exagerada amabilidad y bondad.

Eso deja unos cuantos candidatos, Damien no pudo haber sido ya que Pip lo tiene agarrado de los huevos, lo mismo pasa entre Craig y Tweek, el culón no pudo haber sido ya que cuando atacaron a Gary fue de noche y él de seguro estaba durmiendo en su dulce camita, el Topo tampoco pudo haber sido ya que de seguro debió de haber estado con Gregory haciendo planes para conquistarse a Kyle y Wendy respectivamente.

Así que estaría Trent y sus lameculos Mark y Josh, cualquiera pudo haber eso hecho a Gary y hablando de Josh, ¿Por qué ayudo a Clyde cuando yo le estaba pateando el culo? Un momento… si lo ayudo tal vez es porque… ¿Acaso a él le gusta Clyde?

Esto suena una locura, pero recuerdo que he visitado unos universos en donde ellos son pareja, por más loco que suene y si este es el caso… ¡Creo que le debo dar las gracias! Ya que Bebe me dijo que alguien le mostró a Clyde una fotografía en dónde ella me besaba, ya las piezas están encajando en ese asunto.

Pero en cuanto a Gary… Mark esta tras de Brittany como dije anteriormente, así que queda el cavernario si cerebro de Trent, no sé si lo golpeo para obligarlo a ser su novio a la fuerza, pero también recuerdos otros mundos paralelos en donde él y Kyle son pareja… Un momento, ¿acaso él golpeó para que lo ayudara a ganarse el corazón de Kyle? No sé si esta teoría sea cierta, pero si es así de seguro Frambuesa le arrancaría la cabeza por haber golpeado de esa forma a Gary y quisiera estar en primera fila para ver eso.

-Bueno, ya he mencionado todo lo importante que pasó la temporada anterior, solo espero que todo este rollo mal envuelto se arregle en lo que va a pasar en la siguiente temporada y espero poder ganarme el corazón de Bebe y que los chicos sean felices los unos con los otros- terminó por hablar Alarcón luego de escribir todo eso en su portátil- Ummm… ahora me doy cuenta de que… yo soy uno de los pocos chicos heterosexuales del curso…- se dijo a sí mismo sobándose la quijada y luego palideció- esto ya no me está gustando nada, tengo que conseguir el corazón de Bebe y luego largarnos del pueblo para que no se me contagie las mariconerías de los demás chicos- dicho esto guardó su historia cerró el portátil y se retiró de su cuarto.

**Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 27/05/2014**

**Espero que les haya gustado la aparición sorpresa de Fer (Oh sea Cereal Pascual) ya que ella es una de mis mejores amigas por estos lados y la quiero mucho ;D.**

**Espero que les haya gustado también el resumen de la primera temporada de Amores Inesperados, que afortunadamente me salió mucho menos grande que los "resúmenes" de LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK & UNIVERSO PARALELO.**

**Saben, la parte mía sobre lo que dije de que era tímido en expresar lo que siento y las demás cosas si son totalmente ciertas. Pero espero algún día lograr encontrar una hermosa chica que me ame y acepte tal como soy :D.**

**Así que sin más, me despido y recuerden que si ya votaron por una de las historias que están en votaciones, no pueden votar de nuevo y les invito a que vean mis demás fics en votaciones, así que hasta la próxima ;D (Dicho esto salgo de mi casa en rumbo a la de Bebe para ver como esta mientras silbo una canción XD).**


End file.
